


The Avengers Go To Court

by milesedgeworthy (glassandroses), secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: The Avengers Go To Court [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ace Attorney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Apollo Justice Is Adopted By Phoenix Wright, Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, M/M, Married Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice Know They’re Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/milesedgeworthy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: When a burglary happens inside the Avengers Compound, suspicion arrises between the team. Everyone has somebody to blame. With the tension rising beyond control, Steve Rogers makes a suggestion that changes the team forever: holding a court trial inside of the Avengers Compound.You, the daughter of a famous defense attorney and chief prosecutor, decide to take Loki’s case as you’ve been growing closer since he’s been back on Earth. With tensions rising, friendships forming and breaking, and surprise co-counseling guests, who will win the trial of a lifetime?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: The Avengers Go To Court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767064
Kudos: 12





	The Avengers Go To Court

**Author's Note:**

> The events of Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame did not occur. The events Thor: Ragnarok (excluding the ending of the first post credit scene) did occur.

**May 20th, 2020, 8:14 AM**  
**Avengers Compound**  
**Communal Kitchen**

“I’M GONNA KILL-!”

“Who is it this time, Nat?” You said nonchalantly, accustomed to her early morning murderous outbursts. You were still drowsy and waiting for the coffee pot to fill, seeing as Clint had drank the whole pot before anyone had gotten up and hadn’t bothered to made another pot for the rest of the team.

Natasha stared at you, a mix of anger and upset lingering in her eyes. “... I don’t know.”

You quirked an eyebrow at her. “I think you should probably figure out who you want to kill before shouting out across the whole compound about it.”

She glared at you, and you would’ve been more scared if you hadn’t been half asleep. “Someone stole a multitude of my most precious weapons and expensive jewelry while I was sleeping last night, and I have no idea who it was.”

You looked up at her, more awake and wide eyed, “How can you not know who it was? Wouldn’t you have woken up?”

“That’s the thing,” Natasha gripped the edge of the table you were sitting at tightly. “I believe I was drugged.”

“What?!” Wanda shouted.

“Do you take any medicine that you could accidentally overdose on?” You inquired, trying to find an answer to the problem.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. “I don’t take any medications unless I’m sick or injured.”

“Hm...” You gave it thought. _Who would steal from Natasha Romanoff? Hell, who would even think to drug her?_

Natasha interrupted your thoughts, “I’m going to ask Thor. Knowing him, that man would admit if he knew anything in an instant.”

“Bye, Nat.” The two of you said. The coffee machine dinged, announcing that it was brewed. You got up and poured it into two cups. You set one in front of Wanda and sat down, thinking about what had transpired over the last few minutes.

It was like a lightbulb flashed on above your head. “I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!” You downed your coffee in one gulp. “C’mon, Wanda, we need to go investigate!”

* * *

**May 20th, 2020, 8:36 AM**  
**Avengers Compound**  
**Natasha Romanoff’s Bedroom**

“I don’t think you can call Nat’s room a crime scene,” Wanda told you, wringing her hands nervously, “I think she’d kill us if she heard us call it that.”

“I think she’d kill us if she found us in here nonetheless.” You snarked back.

You and Wanda continued investigating the room in silence. You noticed she had active security cameras hidden in every corner, which you didn’t fail to make note of. You examined her clothing closet disguised to be a weaponry stash. Her bigger weapons were untouched, but a large amount of handguns, knives, and other small weapons were missing.

“Huh, what’s this?” Wanda interrupted your thought, picking up a empty pill bottle from the carpeted floor. “Zopiclone?”

“That’s a prescription sleeping pill.” You said as you walked over to look at the bottle yourself, “It’s made out to Natalie Rushman?”

“That’s one of her many, many aliases.” A smug drawl pulled the two’s attention to the doorway.

“What are you doing here, Tony?” Wanda asked, not expecting anyone else to show up.

“Likely the same reason as you, hoping you’re not the culprit back to steal more goodies?”

You glared at Tony. “Ha ha. We’re investigating the scene. Got anything for us?”

Tony rubbed his hands together, “Well, I have a hunch as to who did it.” He watched as you and Wanda stared at him blankly. “What?”

You gave him a look. “You gonna share with the rest of the class?”

“Mm, not yet.” He smirked, chuckling to himself, “Not until I have more indicting proof.” He began to walk away, “Don’t do anything that’ll get yourself killed by Romanoff!”

You rolled your eyes, looking back at the pill bottle. _If this is Natasha’s..._ You recalled your conversation in the kitchen, _Why would she lie to us about this?_

Wanda cleared her throat, looking at you expectantly. You smiled back at her. “Now that that’s over, let’s continue to investigate!” You pulled her along down the hall to the next Avenger’s bedroom.

Wanda groaned, “Why are you like this?”

* * *

**May 20th, 2020, 11:35 AM**  
**Avengers Compound**  
**Communal Lounge**

You and Wanda walked into the room to meet the other Avengers after FRIDAY had announced a meeting in the lounge was commencing. You had finished your investigation for the day, talking to as many people as you could find.

Bruce Banner was of much help, acting as the detective over the incident. He had provided you with some valuable evidence, such as a few photos of the crime scene, a Russian note written by Natasha the night before the incident, and a single earring found in the hallway towards a few of the other Avengers bedrooms.

Everyone was there, even those who you had believed were out on missions. Wanda bid you goodbye, moving to sit by Vision while you headed for Loki. “You okay?”

“As okay as I normally am.” He smiled at you, although you could tell he was nervous.

You and Loki had been friends since he had returned from Asgard. While Thor was ruling over New Asgard, Loki remained at the Avengers Compound, joining the team on missions and just helping out in general. 

“I’m saddened to tell you all this, but there’s been enough evidence found with to accuse someone for the burglary in Agent Romanoff’s bedroom.” Steve gave you and Loki a sad glance, “But it seems as though Loki has committed this crime.”

“What?!” You shouted in outrage, “That’s insane.”

Steve gave you a sorrowful look, “It appears true.” He turned his attention away from you, “Loki, you will be punished for your crimes as any resident of Earth- or Midgard would.”

“Hold it!” You shouted, silencing the room. “Loki deserves just as much of a defense as anyone else!” You said to the group, “It’s unfair that you want to pin such a petty crime onto him just because he’d done wrong in the past. He deserves justice too.”

The room was filled with murmurs. Steve looked to be thinking hard, now in full Captain America mode. He glanced up at you suddenly, looking like a brilliant idea hit him. “Then we will solve it via court trial!”

The room burst into outrage, with notably Natasha saying “You want to take this to court?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” Steve held his hands up, trying to calm the group, “I think we should set up a trial here in the compound. I will act as judge seeing as I have no opinion on the matter, and two of you will act as prosecution and defense.”

The room was quiet, nobody jumping to take up either role. You looked at Loki, his face a mask to hide his feeling on the matter. But his eyes... his eyes told the whole story. He was scared, and you could tell just by that he’s innocent. There was only one thing for you to do.

You stood abruptly. “I will take Loki’s defense.”

Loki looked up at you, confusion in his eyes. “What are you-“

“Shh!” You hushed him. “Trust me, you need an attorney and I’m the only capable one to provide that for you.”

“Alright.” Tony stood from his spot on the couch opposite from you. “Guess that means I’ll prosecute Reindeer Games, then.” 

You scoffed at him, “What do you know about prosecution?”

“As much as you do, I’m sure.” He looked at you smugly.

“Oh really?” You countered, “Name the two main principles of Evidence Law.”

Tony was silent, staring at you with question marks in his eyes. After giving him a few seconds, you answered for him.

“Rule One: No evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department, or in this case Bruce Banner. Rule Two: Unregistered evidence presented must be relevant to the case in trial.” You smirked at him, watching as his face contorted into a dumbfounded look. You savored it, as it was rare to catch the genius off guard.

Tony cleared “Well, it’s not like it isn’t something I can’t learn overnight. How do you know so much about law, anyways?”

Your smirk grew, “I’m the daughter of the Los Angeles Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and the legendary Turnabout Terror, defense attorney Phoenix Wright. Not to mention the sister of the undefeated Apollo Justice.”

The room was silent. After a few moments, Clint finally spoke up, “You’re- You’re _the_ Phoenix Wright’s daughter?!”

“One of them, yeah.” You smiled bashfully.

“Are we done yet?” Steve’s voice interrupted the bickering. Everyone in the room nodded. “Then it’s settled. Court will convene tomorrow.”

Though it was impossible, you could’ve sworn you heard the pounding of a gavel above you, a signal of your fate.


End file.
